


preface

by mariokartprince (technicalViolist)



Series: jedistuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Political Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalViolist/pseuds/mariokartprince
Summary: The day blooms bright and noisy under clear Coruscant skies, and the Chancellor of the Republic is dead.





	preface

The day blooms bright and noisy under clear Coruscant skies, and the Chancellor of the Republic is dead.

He was found early in the morning in his office, resting as peacefully as one can with a slit throat. The discovery came as quite the shock to the senator who found him, an innocent fellow simply requesting an audience with the Chancellor. Within a couple of hours, the news is plastered all over the Holonet. _Chancellor Palpatine Murdered! War on the Horizon!_ Foul play from the newly instated Confederacy of Independent Systems is suspected, and revenge is the word of the day. The entire galaxy mourns the loss of this great leadership figure, and all fear for the future.

Well, almost all.

Dirk Strider, Duke of Adnexo and President of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, smiles imperceptibly. Like the whirling gears of a clock, everything in this universe spins according to design. Whether it is the whims of the Force or the machinations of politicians, nothing happens by accident. Perhaps it was arrogant of him to wish to spin the gears of fate himself but, the deed is done. For better or for worse, the universe will never be the same again.

Dirk stands in a busy square on some backwater outer-rim planet and allows the crows to flow around him. He stares down at the headline on his device for another moment, then drops it in his pocket. Tapping his glasses, he says quietly, “Good work, Hal. Now get back here before you manage to cause another intergalactic disaster.”

A metallic tone answers, _“Right away master. There’s too many politicians on Coruscant for me to want to cause an incident. I could spend decades slaughtering them and I wouldn’t make a dent.”_

Dirk pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “I think you could do slightly better than a decade. Regardless, it’s irrelevant. Get back here now.”

_“Hardly irrelevant, master. I’m sure some fleshbag on this planet would be honored to fall to my blade.”_

“I fail to see what honor there is in dying worthlessly to a lunatic with glorified butter knives.”

 _“I fail to see what honor there_ isn’t _in dying in glorious combat against a worthy opponent.”_

“The only worthy opponent in your future is a lack of a power source.”

_“Rude. And an empty threat.”_

“You never know, Hal. I’m full of surprises these days. See you in a week.” Dirk taps his glasses again to end the call, and melts into the crowd.

He has the feeling it’s going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> *Adnexo is Dirk's home planet. the capital city is Derse.
> 
> welcome to jedistuck, where i combine two things not meant to be combined and watch the flames!
> 
> this will be a series of short stories set in the star was universe with homestuck characters. i'll jump around the timeline as i see fit. this timeline goes a bit differently than canon on account of different characters present, and you'll find out just how different things go. i actually have motivation to work on this since i've got a shit ton of solid worldbuilding done already.


End file.
